the object of mass terror
by katsumi chan
Summary: when a unknown object turns up in Konoha, the ninja's stumble across it and this can only mean terrible things. Neji, Naruto and Lee fight till the end. R & R


Naruto: what is it? It's so strange.

Naruto, Lee and Neji were on the main street of Konoha, staring at the pavement. The ninja's eyes couldn't be diverted from this strange object that was now staring them in the faces. As they stood on the pavement they could not move, they were like stone statues. Unable, incapable but mostly unwilling, to have that freedom you call movement.

As Naruto breathed deeply, he gained a small amount of courage that made him bend down. He was now sitting on the ground about ten millimetres away from the object. He could see it more clearly now round and a bluish colour, very small. This strange object would be unnoticeable to the common person walking down the street but to these three ninja's it was the most fascinating thing that had happened for the whole week.

Lee: Naruto, please don't get too close. We still don't know what it is, it could be dangerous. Guys I really do think we should go. Leave it, just forget about it. Please.

Lee shuffled back slowly and tugged Neji wanting him to do the same. Neji shook his head and looked Lee straight in the eyes. He stepped closer to the round mystery, grabbing Naruto by the collar in the process. He threw Naruto back behind him; he hid the ground with a thud. Neji held out his left hand extending it slowly to touch the object.

Naruto got up and brushed himself off, immediately he saw what Neji was about to do. In a split decision Naruto jumped on top of Neji. As Naruto got up Neji did not, he laid on the ground twitching violently. When Neji stopped twitching Naruto extended an arm to help him up. Neji gave him an evil look, so Naruto quickly put his hand back into his jacket pocket.

Neji: what the hell was that? I was just going to touch it, nothing more nothing less. It's not yours but then I guess it's not mine either.

A jar snapped close as Naruto and Neji were arguing whose object it was. They looked to the ground and saw the object was gone. Clutching the jar was Lee, his grip getting tighter as Neji and Naruto got closer.

Their hands extended like zombies fixed on a task; they had to get the object. They both needed to find out what the object was. Naruto's eyes widened as his fingers clasped around the jar, he tugged and the jar came free. It got thrown up into the air about three feet, all three ninja's looked wide eyed up into the air.

The only problem was their eyes followed the jar not their hands. As the jar rolled down the main street, no ninja moved but went into a frenzy of panic. Lee jumped on top of Naruto like a bear cub, bashing his head against a graffiti wall, Naruto's head bleed from his hair line and it dripped until it ran down his chin. He nearly screamed in pain.

Neji who was sitting back watching, couldn't let the object get away he ran down the hill why the others were distracted. When Naruto had Lee in a head lock, he looked up and saw Neji running down the hill. Anger took over Naruto and he flung Lee against the graffiti wall. Then Naruto ran off down the hill

As Neji got closer to the jar he grinned, thinking of the two idiots behind him fighting till death. When Neji looked behind him, he'd spoken too soon. Naruto was gaining fast on him and Lee although battered and bruised was not far behind.

Neji: you'll never catch me or the jar, I will have the object!

As Naruto ran down the hill he got a burst of energy, that lead to him jumping in midair and finally landing on top of Neji. They both hit the ground with a thud, stopping about three minutes after. Lee slowed down behind them as he new he would not get involved, again.

Pull, rip, tug, Naruto tormented Neji's hair. As Neji was pinned to the ground all he was capable of down was waving his arms and legs to unbalance Naruto. Lee approached slowly and stopped about one metre away from the two ninja's, he slipped over a rock and had no control over his body, and he rolled down the hill at rapid speeds. Naruto looked up and saw the green jumpsuit that was containing Lee rolling down the hill.

Lee saw the world flash before him, building, trees, a road, people. He slowed down as he reached the flat road bumping his head on something hard. When his eyes got into focus again Lee saw the jar in hands reached beside him. As he reached to grab the jar from the dangerous road his hand was crushed, literally, by a bike.

Lee: oh my god, it hurts it hurts. So much, but the jar I need to grab the jar, if I can just get my other hand to reach it- -

Naruto knocked Lee flat on his back as he grabbed the jar. As he jogged slowly down an alley street, he looked back at Lee half wanting to help him. But as Naruto looked down at the still in tact object, he decided other wise.

Naruto: try putting some ice on that hand, it will help I guarantee. Bye now got this jar to open.

As Lee groaned and slumped back on the ground, Naruto went out of view. As the saying goes, though one door closes and a small window opens and surer enough a huge window opened when Neji came down the hill. His bottom lip was cut and a chunk of hair was ripped out but other than that Neji was fine.

Neji's face was grim as he came closer to Lee his dim expression suggesting he should go join Sasuke. Lee saw his approaching competitor as an opportunity, so as Neji tried to sneak past Lee stuck out his right leg and sure enough 'bang' Neji crashed to the cold hard cement.

Neji: so you don't have the jar I'm guessing, because if you do I'll bash you into the ground.

This too most people would be a threat but because the situation Lee was in he took it as a great compliment. Lee could not speak as all his energy was lost but Neji knew he did not have the jar. For fifteen minutes they lay their not speaking, not moving but the determination in Neji's eyes and the way Lee's yellow leg warmers were pulled up suggested Naruto wouldn't have a chance once these two ninja's got their energy back.

Running was a lot harder than Naruto remembered, but he figured he had no need to run for a long time because the other two were a bit caught up. Naruto rested by a pond drinking the water and watching the fish.

Naruto: I wonder what it really is. I mean someone must have seen it before, surely.

At this thought went through Naruto's mind he decided to go back to his house because he knew Sakura would now the answer, he hoped she would now what it was. He walked down, across and up the streets of Konoha, until he reached home. He opened the door and saw an alarming sight not unusual just alarming.

Sasuke was sitting in a corner of the kitchen rocking back and forth. His hair was messy and his clothes were ripped. Naruto went over to him and looked puzzled his eyes widened as he saw the cuts on Sasuke's left arm.

Naruto: oh, no Sasuke have you been cutting yourself again, what happened?

Sasuke picked up a knife from behind his back, and mumbled a few mixed up words under his breath. Naruto went over to the kitchen bench where Sasuke's normal behaviour became rapidly irregular. Different knifes were scatted over the bench all covered in blood, Naruto couldn't understand it.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke, who looked back at him with saddened eyes. The cuts on his shirt were marks of proof that Sasuke was out of hand, a bit too psycho. As Naruto went back to the kitchen bench and examined the knife Sasuke finally moved from his dark, depressing spot in the corner.

Sasuke unlike his normal behaviour didn't retreat to his room in shame and embarrassment but he went over to the bench and stood beside Naruto. He touched one of the knives slowly embracing the power that thrust across its sharp blade.

Sasuke: I missed.

Naruto: what the hell do you mean you missed? Oh, no you emo freak. Your sick you know that, sick!

Naruto grossed out and sickened went it Sakura's room to see if she was home, the jar tucked under his shirt. Naruto entered Sakura's room with disturbing thoughts about the actions that were taken in that room.

Sakura sat on her bed listening to her radio full blast with head phones in. She took no notice of Naruto as she was buried in an issue of _teenage girl _magazine. As Naruto approached the bed Sakura made no movement she just flipped to the next page of her magazine.

Softly fingers tapped Sakura's leg, she jumped in fright. Her magazine was slammed to the bed and she looked Naruto square in the eyes and shook her head. Sakura moved quickly to her radio and turned it off then she ripped her head phones off. Before looking at Naruto, Sakura rubbed her ears where the head phones had been, ouch.

Sakura: what are you doing in my room? You ramen hogging freak, I've told you again and again don't come in to my room.

Naruto wondered why Sakura had gotten so angry so fast, but he didn't care right now he just needed to find out what the object was. He slowly and carefully pulled out the jar making sure it didn't slip out his fingers. Sakura stared at the jar in utter amazement, she couldn't believe it.

Sakura: what is it wow, can I have it, and I want it. I will have that, that………………………

What is it?

Naruto: that's the thing I don't know what it is. I thought you could tell me what it is.

Sakura shock her head slowly she even regretted saying she didn't know. Neji and Lee sat on the road ditching stones at passing bicycles; the shock had just hit them that they had lost the object, to Naruto. They howled and hollered at a passing teenage boy as his bike tumbled from underneath him then spined in the air. He was left swearing and throwing his arms about as people passed him, none stopping to help.

Naruto held the jar in his left palm, throwing it about in disbelief and joy. Naruto would not let this jar go ever he would not do anything to harm the object, ever. Naruto decided to go walking maybe he would bump into Neji and Lee and kick their asses again but he really wanted some ramen.

Naruto sat at the ramen kitchen eating a bowl of ramen but protecting the jar with care as well, Very coordinated. He thought that he was on top of the world; he was on top of the world. Naruto dug his head into his ramen bowl eating furiously.

Gaara: thanks for the snack, I'll need it.

That was it for a few hours the teenage ninja's had felt important, special, unique but now Gaara was the only one that would know that mysteries, that fruitloop would unfold.


End file.
